The Lion King: Darkside of the Circle
by twilightnite13
Summary: To everything there is a darkside including to the great circle of life. Follow the journey of a young cub as he will have to make a choice between Scar or Simba to find his destiny. T rated for future violence and maybe gore.
1. Prologue: Birth of Evil

**The Lion King: Darkside of the Circle**

I DO NOT own the original Lion King characters they are the property of Disney and please don't flame me…this is my first fanfic… and please review.

* * *

><p>High in the sky thunder roars loudly as lightning flashes fiercely across the sky as if splitting it as more thunder rumbled but this time a loud painful roar sounded from all sides as a large figure can be seen collapsing but then struggling to get up, it was a Lioness.<p>

She had pearl color fur and big green eyes, like emerald or jade, as it looked like she went through a lot limping with something in her mouth as she collapsed once more and never moved again.

Three figures came close to the body of the lioness their identities hidden by the darkness of the storm.

Suddenly before they could do anything they hear a couple of roars as two fully grown lions, one with a chestnut colored mane, muscular, and yellow fur while the other is thinner, brown fur, black mane and a scar over his left eye.

It was both Mufasa and Scar charging towards the scene as the same figures fled the scene Mufasa went after them, Scar went to the collapsed lioness.

"Hikari!" Scar called to the lioness while nudging her gently fearing for the worse.

"Taka…is-is that…you?" Asked the lioness now identified as Hikari looking up at Scar weakly calling him by his real name.

"Yes…it's me…"

"My son is he..?" asked looking at her old friend pleadingly as Scar looked and saw the thing in her front paws was a newborn cub with brown fur, black nose while his eyes have yet to open as it still squirms in his mother's paws alittle.

Scar looked to her and nodded.

"Yes…he still lives…" Hikari let out a sigh of relief as she looked down, holding on as much as she can while murmuring some things to her cub lovingly as she looks up to Scar again at the same way her eyes looking pleadingly to him.

"Taka…Please…take care of him."

"I will, but my name is Scar."

Hikari chuckled gently as she looked back to her old friend smiling sweetly.

"To me…you….will always be…my dear…friend…Ta..ka…"

Rain began to pour onto the land as Hikari's head dropped and stayed very still. Scar lowered his head, his body shaking, not from cold of the rain, but from pain for losing someone who knew him and who he cared about as he did not hear his older brother approaching form behind.

"Scar how-"

"She's gone Mufasa…" Scar replied to his older brother's interrupted question as the rain hit harder and Mufasa sad for his brother's loss decided to return to pride rock and tell his queen about the sad news while walking back he heard a loud painful roar from where his brother was mourning for Hikari.

* * *

><p>Some time passed and still no sight of his brother which has Mufasa worried as is Sarabi, she like many of the other Lionesses could not believe that her dear friend Hikari is dead.<p>

She and her friend Sarafina were close to her, but neither could ever guess that Scar would be suffering the most of her death.

Then finally Scar returned before the storm outside could get any worse, carrying Hikari's cub by the scruff of its neck as he got closer, they can see that his eyes had gotten colder than they usually were.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Here it is one of my first fanfictions and I'm sorry for the delay since I first logged on, but I finally got one of my stories down and I hope you all like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: His name is

Author's notes: as you all guessed it Hikari and her newborn cub are charters I have created for this story and there will be more to come I will let you all know before they make their appearance, until then enjoy what will become of the new born after Scar brought him back.

* * *

><p>Later that night Mufasa, Scar and Sarabi stays in the royal den of Pride Rock while the rest of the pride mourns Hikari's death. The two brothers stare into each other's eyes as Sarabi cleans the cub keeping him warm; thankful that Scar brought him when he did, since she knew that the little newborn was not going to make it in this storm.<p>

"What will become of Hikari's son, Mufasa?" Scar asks his brother after an uneasy silence between them.

Mufasa however looked between his brother and the cub in Sarabi's paws as he stares at his brother again looking discouraged. "We will need to find someone who will take care of him until he can defend himself, but if none of the pride will watch after him then…"

Scar's eyes widen as he knows what would happen if no one will accept the boy, and as his brow burrows, he looks down at the stone floor.

"But I know Sarabi would love to have another cub but with ours on the way soon, I'm afraid it would be too much for h-" As his brother interrupts, speaking in a clear and defiant voice. "I will do it."

Both the King and Queen of Pride Rock turn, eyes wide in surprise, to Scar as if he said something else.

"What was that Brother?" Mufasa asks Scar as if not hearing him properly.

Scar stares into his brother's eyes as he repeats himself, "I will raise Hikari's cub."

Sarabi who finally found the words to speak begins, "That is good of you to do this Scar, but what about Zira?"

"Leave her to me Sarabi." Scar said smiling at his old friend, but inside however he scowls knowing she was right. Ever since he met Zira he always seen a worshipping look in her eyes when he is around her as well as the instant jealousy he gets from her when he was with Sarabi for a chat, or even Hikari.

Deep in thought he turns to leave until he hears his brother call, "Wait Scar Are you forgetting something?"

Scar looks around as he goes back for Hikari's son carrying him heading for the exit but is stopped again.

"No I meant his name."

"What are you going to name him Scar?"

Scar looks at the young cub for what felt like to him a long time. After setting him down, as he sees how similar the newborn is to him in appearance but has something about it that reminds the old lion of the time before he "received" his namesake,; then turning back to the King and Queen he says,

"His name will be Kata."

And with that he left, as the newly named Kata sleeps from being carried.


	3. Chapter 2: Enemies and Friends

Author's notes: This is where the plot takes an interesting turn for our young wanderer. Just wait and read. P.S. I am sorry I took so long in writting this chapter please enjoy.

* * *

><p>As Scar walked back into his den he saw Zira, as he guessed, sitting in the center, her red eyes narrowed. A very disapproving and angry look appeared on her face as venom dripped off every word she spoke. She glared at Kata like he was something a warthog coughed up.<p>

"What is that hairball doing here?"

Scar sighed as he sat Kata down and answered, "If you must know, Zira, 'That Hairball,' as you call him, will be living here with us. He will be your king when I'm gone…understand this well." He glowered at Zira as the lightning flashed behind him one last time before the storm faded away. The cowering lioness swore to do as he said.

The two went to bed as Kata snuggled in between both Scar and Zira, who, however, turned away from the infant and slept.

One morning, a little later on, the slightly older cub stood at the entrance of his den, watching the horizon. He smiled and ran to Scar and Zira, calling quietly, "Father...Father...it's before sunrise." Zira sighed as she watched, yawning sleepily. Scar got up and said to Kata, "Alright my boy I'm coming."

Turning to Zira he said solemnly, "We shall be back." The Lioness snorted softly, then yawned she dozed off again.

Excitedly, Kata ran ahead of his father, ignoring Scar's calls for him to be careful. Unknown to the lions, only a few yards away, a lioness, around Kata's age or younger, trotted ahead of her mother, a beautiful white Lioness who calls out, "Nami…do not go too far."

The young lioness, Nanami, kept running as she sees what looked like a cub her age or a little older running towards her as he turned and spots here. Both cubs pressed their paws into the ground closing their eyes as they continue to skid to a stop.

Slowly both cubs opened their eyes after feeling something warm and find that their faces are two and a half inches from each other while both stared at each other in pure shock and surprise while Aniu came over concerned.

Scar rushes to his son checking if he is alright as he stares into the eyes of an acquaintance, "Hello…Aniu…"

"Scar…" Aniu said bluntly as the cubs continue to stare into each other's eyes then Kata, gathering his courage, stands up and introduced himself to the lioness cub, "Hello I am Kata?"

Nanami shyly hides behind her mother as she said as shyly, "h-h-hi…I'm Nanami"

"Do you wanna play Nami?"

Nanami blushed at the nickname then looks up at as Kata added a please look of his own Aniu smiled sweetly saying, "I don't see why not."

As the two cubs played, Aniu sits and watches them as does Scar while the male asked, "As you guessed I am raising him."

"So you can mold him into another Scar?"

Scar glared at her before recomposing himself and said, "I swore the night that Hikari died I would never."

The two adults then remain silent before Scar spoke up again, "You…blame me don't you?"

Aniu sighing a little ignored Scar as he lay down, seeing his son playfully tackles Nami rolling until he lands on his back laughing looking at the sky.

"Are you ok, Nami? I didn't hurt you did I?" Ask Kata looking very concerned, Aniu however watches them; her ears perked up but calmed down seeing her daughter laughing, and then pawing at Kata's face.

"I'm ok." She mewed.

Nanami, realizing that she was pawing a boy, stiffened started to act shy again. Kata and her began to play what felt like for hours. Scar, tired of watching them, rose and asked the white lioness, "Aniu would you mind watching Kata for the rest of the day? I need to check something with Mufasa."

Aniu sighs, nodding before both got up and walked to their cubs while Scar spoke to Kata noticing the sad look on his face guessing what the boy was thinking as he spoke, "Son, Aniu shall be taking you the rest of the way to your watering hole while I confer with Mufasa. Is that alright with you?"

The young cub couldn't believe his ears as he runs up hugging his father before walking with Nami as Aniu nudges them along, seeing Scar already walking to Pride Rock then turning her pale eyes spotted a small herd of buffalo heading their way.

Kata stood in front of Nami defensively as he growled at the buffalo. His eyes seemed to have shifted from emerald green to jade green snarling at them as they passed.

After the Kata calmed down his eyes now more emerald than jade looked up at Aniu in awe, "You're very beautiful Ms. Aniu…"

Blinking the white lioness looked down at the boy, "Oh?"

"Father said my mother was very beautiful before her…"

His ears drooped sadly thinking of when his father told him the story of what happened to his mother not realizing he stopped walking.

Aniu and Nami stopped, looking back at him. Once again the boy looks up at Aniu, "Did you know my mother?"

Aniu sighed before nodding as she murmured, "I did…at one point."

Blinkingly both cubs looked first at each other then up at the adult confused by her statement before she nudges them forward to continue their path to where other lion cubs are either playing or practicing the hunting skills. Both cubs looked at amazement as they began walking to them.

Some cubs spotted them and walked up smiling as one spoke a little cocky, "Hey I'm Chumvi, these are Tama and Kula."

"Hey," Tama said, looking at them with no interest, then lying down, looking terribly bored.

"Hello," Then tanned girl said kindly to both Nami and Kata.

Chumvi walked up asking the newcomers, "So who are you guys?"

Before either could start another cub came up to them, "Chumvi, Chumvi."

Chumvi sighed then turning to the cub, who then tripped and landed on his face, "Yes, Tojo, what is it?"

"I heard that Simba is coming here with the King's Major Domo-whose name I forgot..."

Kata walked up them and said, "His name is Zazu. He always was annoying to me and my father but that's just us."

The four cubs look at each other confused as Nami giggled a little at Kata's words before she said shyly behind Kata, "Sorry about that…My name is Nanami but you can call me Nami if you want and this is Ka-"

"Alright settle down settle down now children."

A hornbill, blue bird said landing on a rock gathering them while a Kata spotted golden colored cub walked to the rest as they all sat down.

Simba walked to them with Nala while Kata was about to greet them before Zazu landed in front of the dark tanned cub and began to open his big bill,

"Well good day to you, Kata! My, you've certainly gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you. Is Scar treating you right? If he isn't Mufasa will have a say in-" Kata growled at the bird as Chumvi asked, "Wait…You're Kata? Creepy old Scar's son?"

When Kata turned to face the other cubs, many of them backed away from the son of Scar, now seeing his jade green eyes, in fear or disgust.

Kula backed away the most for fear etched on her face more than the others as muttering began amongst them while he looked around confused, fear growing inside him as more of the same reactions occurred where his eyes turned then turning to Nami he made a few steps to her when stopped by Tama, Chumvi and another girl with blue eyes, who snarled, "Get away from us murderer…"

"What…do you mean?"

"I heard what happened to Hikari…and I know you're the reason why she is dead not any lies that your father or what the King said, I know the truth and that you and your father killed her!"

Losing his temper Kata lunged at the girl who dared say he is why his mother is dead. Rolling on the ground for a good amount of time. Then the girl kicked him off as he land hard on his back.

Struggling Kata looked around seeing that everyone wants him gone as he looked at Nami again for support but sees she is frozen in shock. Without taking it any longer tears flow down from his face and he ran to get away from them all as he runs past Simba and Nala who watched him as he ran.

Kata kept running not caring to turn around or checking if anyone was following as he thought he heard Aniu calling him but he kept running forward. Then bumping into a bigger figure he lands on his back but before he could get up the familiar voice of his father spoke to him, "Kata? What is the matter?"

Memories of how cruel the other cubs treated him brought fresh tears to his eyes as he got up and hugged his father deeply crying into his fur.

"My dear boy what has happened?"

"Th-they…hate me…they all just hate me…"

"Who does?"

"The other cubs…they-they h-hate…me for being the reason why mother is dead…"

Scar look down at his son, concerned, while saying sadly, "This is entirely my fault…If it weren't for me then you would be like the other children and have all the friends…I am sorry Kata…"

Kata look up at his father shaking his head trying to reassure his father.

"No father it's not your fault…it's mine for wanting to meet people…"

Scar look back into his son's emerald green eyes asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, father…it's my fault…"

Smiling Scar asked with a bit while leaning down whispering to Kata, "Would you like to meet some true friends who would never judge you?"

Surprised Kata nods quickly as Scar lead him with the setting sun trailing behind them when they reached the northern board of the Pride Lands as Kata looked around a little scared, "Father…I thought it was forbidden to come here…"

"Don't worry son, the friends are here. Unless of course you want to return to who hate you for simply being who you are right now, living with me and Zira?"

Kata thought for a moment. In his mind's eye, he saw the scared and frozen look of Nami's face. Kata hung his head; shaking it following Scar deeper into the Elephant graveyard while the deeper they go the loud laughter: can be heard. Soon as they reached place with bones filling the floor three figures not Lions but of animals he never saw before sat and or messing around as Scar smiled, walking in front of Kata saying to him, "Meet your new friends my son, the hyenas."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yes I added some of the lion cub friends of Simba and Nala from the books in this chapter and another who I created I will add the information soon. Please Read and Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: The Second Generation

(Hey guys how's it been? I finally got time to type up another chapter for my story and I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review.)

* * *

><p>Days have passed since he had left the other cubs and Kata has not gone back to the valley and whenever he saw Nanami or her mother again he made sure to stay clear of them for he cannot take seeing the fear and tears in her eyes as he usually is training with his father and his new friends the Hyenas at night and slept most of the time at day where he felt the need to sleep.<p>

Today however Kata is seen laying on a rock for a little catnap as he then yawned and began his walk home when a joyful voice calls to him, "Hey Kata, wait up!"

"Huh?" Kata turned his head to stare behind; a brow rose wondering who would call over to him, to see Simba and Nala walking to him in a brisk jog to him as he asked, "Yes Simba? What can I do for you and Nala?"

Simba and Nala shared a worried glance at each other before Nala spoke, "Kata…why don't you come back with us to the valley…"

Narrowing his, now jade, eyes Kata turned his head and said sternly starting walking away from them, "Forget it!"

"Hey come on Kata! It's not fair that you won't give anyone a chance to-" Simba said angrily at how unreasonable Kata is right now, but stopped as Kata turned on the prince and growled, "Not fair? Not Fair?! I'll tell you what's not fair! Being persecuted and hated for something I DIDN'T DO or what I'm not! They all hate me because I'M scar's son! Just like! …Just like…"

His voice begins to crack as he lowered his head, eyes shut tightly, as images of Nami's scared face appears in his mind again.

He then looked up to see Simba and Nala walking to him and nudging him along as he followed them until they came to the watering hole and confused on what they want to do when he noticed it was almost sundown and he must return to his father to continue his training. When he turned to tell them what greeted him was a splash of water to the face where Simba and Nala began laughing but not cruelly like the hyenas but more having fun, but remaining composed Kata fixed his small stub of a growing mane, after spewing out some water that was in his mouth he got low and pounced where he landed in between them where they thought they got out of the way but really got splashed.

Both cubs looked at each other soaked and began laughing while a splash fight between them and Kata began.

* * *

><p>After some time the three cubs can be seen drenched as they walked home, Simba in the middle, Kata on his left and Nala to his right while Simba and Nala began talking as Kata followed on their side keeping his serious expression.<p>

"That was great right Kata?" Simba asked looking to his left and nudged Kata a little grinning at his friend while Kata gave a sly smile and said nonchalantly, "Well…perhaps." Then he and Simba laughed loudly while Nala smiling at the two of them getting along as they continue on to Pride rock.

* * *

><p>From atop pride rock stood Sarabi and Mufasa smiling down at the three cubs who came back and seemed to had a good time.<p>

"Mufasa does seeing those three cubs remind you of better times?" Sarabi asked her king who smiled and replied, "Yes it takes me back to when you, scar, and I were like that before his…" He looked down grievingly remembering of when Scar became cold and distant after recieving his scar.

* * *

><p>(AN: I got the idea on the title from a drawing of Mufasa, sarabi, and Taka before he became scar called "TLK + Anime: First generation." By Sabaku-No-Ale.)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Just can't wait to be King

(Hey everybody im sorry for being away for so long I just could not get away long enough to make the next chapter but here it is now. So please read and enjoy. and everything in here except for Kata, Nanami, and Alakshmi do not belong to me.)

* * *

><p>Kata goes back to the den where he lives with his father, who was still talking with the hyena, and Zira, who was out hunting with the other Lionesses, after spending more time with Simba and Nala. Along the way he sees Nanami trotting along and freezes, not knowing what to do.<p>

As she gets closer Kata begins to imagine many different ways to avoid contact with her but all of them end with her running from him rather than the other way around.

Gritting his teeth the cub continues to walk his way until both of them stop.

They two cubs look into each other's eyes but then look away for what seemed like forever before they both say, "I'm sor-"

They stop, and Kata waves his paw to her, "You first."

"Kata, I'm sorry for not coming to your aid that time." She apologizes before pausing and continues, "It's just that I've never seen anyone as angry as you had been when you tackled Alakshmi, I was…was…"

Kata smiles and nudges her gently, "Don't worry about Nami, I'm alright. I wanted to apologize for making you afraid of me…"

She looks at him shyly as she asks, "Friends?"

"Friends." He replies with a smile before walking her back home. From the distance Alakshmi glares as Kata was walking her friend home and decides to try something else to make Kata go away to keep everyone safe. Not far away Scar glares at the two cubs being so close to each other, while thinking that their rekindled friendship might ruin his plans. However, a small part of him cannot help but feel a pain relating to the night of Kata's birth, so he looks away and decides to leave them alone.

* * *

><p>The Next day Kata begins to walk out of his den, when he is stopped by his father, "And where are you going son?"<p>

"I am going for my morning run father…" Kata replies.

"Ooh? And not to meet Aniu's Daughter, Nanami, today?" Scar asks, surprising Kata, while trying hard to keep a straight face.

"No sir."

Scar studies his ward for a moment before smiling slyly rubbing the cub's head, "Very good, my son. You are improving on keeping your true intentions hidden even from me, your father. They will come in handy when facing a future enemy."

"Thank you, father." Kata bows before standing up and walking towards the opening.

"Oh Kata." Scar calls after his son.

He stops abruptly, looking back, "Yes father?"

Scar smiles slyly again, "Have fun today."

Smiling back Kata replied, "I will." And with that he leaves.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Kata finds Nanami waiting for him near the watering hole, and sneaking up to her he whispers, "Boo."<p>

She gasps and jumps a little, her fur standing on end as she turns to see Kata sitting there smiling slyly. "Kata…you almost made me think it was a hyena…", she says trying to be angry instead of happy to see her friend.

"Don't worry Nami", he reassures her, "It was a harmless joke."

She was about to say something else when she notices that he was yawning a little and lays down. She joins him asking, "Training with your dad again?"

"Yea…" He answers, "It's becoming better but he's still teaching me new stuff in order to fight and win…"

Looking at him she remembers how Kata mentioned about Scar taking Kata out in the middle of the night to teach him how to fight and hunt while everyone else was asleep, but no matter how many times she has asked him where they would train he always replied that he did not remember. She had dropped the subject yesterday, but this time for sure she wants answers.

"Where does he take you to train every night? It must be really far so as to not wake anybody up…"

Kata's eyes widen as she asked that. After recomposing himself mutters the same lie he hates having to tell her, "I can't remember. It was very dark last night and late…"

She was going to protest more, but is interrupted by the familiar voice of the king's Major Domo. Both cubs look up and notice Zazu leading none other than Simba and Nala to the watering hole as the bird chirps, "Step lively now! The sooner we make it to the hole, the sooner we can leave."

One look at those two shows that there is something else going on, so Kata and Nanami begin to follow them.

"So where are we REALLY going?" Nala asks the prince in a whisper.

"An Elephant Graveyard." Simba whispeea back. This makea Kata worried, _'How did he know about the graveyard when the only ones who know where it is and what's in there were…' _

He uses his fear to keep from gasping and alerting Nanami while the other two were whispering closely together as the banana beak landed in front of them, "Oh just look at you. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savanna, Your parents will be thrilled."

The two cubs in front of the bird look at each other dully as Zazu continues, "What with your being Betrothed and all."

Simba and Nala glance at the bird as confused as Nanami but Kata, who knew what it meant as his father had told him about Simba and Nala being betrothed, to be married when they grew up, days before that incident with the other cubs. It didn't really bother him that much though after all it was not their decision and Nala was more like the sister that Kata always wanted.

As Kata motions for Nanami to stay hidden, he walks out of the tall grass, loudly translating what the domo was saying, "He means that you're both engaged."

Nala looks at Simba again partially in shock from seeing Kata walk out of the grass like that and partly from confusion. Not liking where this is going as much as Simba, she stares at Zazu, asking, "Meaning?"

"One day you two are going to be married." Zazu answers with a smile. Simba and Nala give their displeasure at that information as the prince gets in Zazu's face, "I can't marry her, she's my friend."

"Yea." Nala agrees, "It'll be too weird."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice." Zazu replies. Behind his back Simba and Nala look at each other incredulously, with Simba mouthing mockingly at the major domo, who continues, "It's a tradition going back for generations. Besides even Kata knows this to be true."

The two cubs look at their friend in surprise, who stares back at them with little incredulity, "Don't look at me."

"Well when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go.", he smirks back at Nala. Zazu turns to his young master, "Not as long as I'm around."

"Well in that case you're fired." Simba mocks, smiling at the bird

"Mhm. Nice try, but only the king can do that." He then pokes at Simba's nose as Nala walks closer to them, "Well, he is the future king."

"Yea, so you have do what I tell you." he says pushing his paw lightly on the bird's chest.

"Not Yet I don't. And with an attitude like that you're shaping up to be a Pretty Pathetic king indeed."

Kata, who had remained silent, spies Nanami following them. He shakes his head at his best friend to indicate that this is not the right time, as the young prince, smirking, turns to look back at the bird, "Hmm, not the way I see it."

Suddenly, Simba jumps in front of Zazu and walks towards him menacingly singing, "_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_"

He then pushes Zazu over a low branch of a tree and the bird lands in a getting out, he walks to Simba unafraid, saying, "Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair" as he plucks one out of Simba's head.

Simba pushes his head through a couple of leaves that some birds were resting on. They take off as the prince's head uses the gathered leaves on a branch as a mane,  
>"<em>I'm gonna be the mane event<br>like no king was before._"

Next he climbs up on the bark of the tree to where Zazu was and chants,  
>"<em>I'm brushing up on looking down<br>I'm working on my ROAR!_"

The force of Simba's yelling causes Zazu fall into a puddle of mud. He gets up, using some kind of hanging drape to wipe the mud off his face, "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing."

When he finds out that the drape he used is an elephant's ear, the animal swings it's trunk at Zazu sending him across the watering hole, skipping along like a rock. Simba, Nala, and Kata follow to where the prince is running past the flying cranes, singing, "_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_"

"You rather have a long way to go young master if you think!" Zazu answers, walking to a spot near some flat rocks, while the two break into song again.

"_No one saying do this_" sings Simba, while Nala made a face at Zazu.

"Now when I said that—" He then turns to Nala who has stopped.

"_No one saying be there_" she sings while Simba takes over making a face behind Zazu's back.

"What I meant was—" He faces Simba who has stopped.

"_No one saying stop that_" chants Kata as Nala makes the face again while he makes a rather devious smirk.

"What you don't realize—" Zazu tries to explain while all three cubs make faces at him.

"_No one saying see here!_" they continue to before running off.

"Now see here!" He roars as a couple of ostriches run by, with Kata and Nala riding one while Simba rides one himself singing, "_Free to run around all day!_"

Zazu gets up and starts to fly muttering to himself, "Well, that's definitely out."

"_Free to do it all my way!_" Simba continues, as their ostriches pick up the pace a little.

As soon as he catches up to them, Zazu looking at Simba, sings, "_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart!_" And that is when he crashes into a rhino's butt as it was eating peacefully.

The ostriches pull up as the other two cubs croon, smiling, "_Kings don't need advice from - little hornbills for a start!_"

Zazu gets himself off, landing on a small branch singing, "_If this is where the monarchy is headed, Count me out!_"

Unknown to him, the log he was sitting on heads towards a waterfall as he continues, this time angrily, "_Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!_"

The log falls down the waterfall with the king's Major Domo on it yelling briefly. Just in time, he flies off, and following after the cubs, "_This child is getting wildly out of wing!_"

A herd of Zebra move out of the way of the approaching prince and his friend as he sings, walking with Nala with a spotlight on them in between the zebras, "_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_"

Kata and Nanami, who finally comes out of hiding to join her friend next to her, smile that she came to join the fun. Behind them is Zazu, minus the spotlight. The Zebras about face him their tails in the air as Zazu uses his wings to guard himself in case of any droppings.

As a herd of elephants march by moving in rhythm with the song, the four cubs run and hop along. Zazu zooms over the elephant's march trying to locate the kids. He finally dives under them looking all over, while the two boys, on one side, sing, "_Everybody look left!_"

The crowd tramples over Zazu who becomes dizzy, much to his dismay, while the two girls chant in unison, "_Everybody look right!_"

Next, the crowd of animals stomp all over Zazu again from the opposite direction this time, making him even dizzier. Simba begins to bounce on the heads of giraffes singing, "_Everywhere you look I'm—_"

All four now get on the backs of four different giraffes and singing together, "_Standing in the spotlight!_"

"Not yet!" Zazu shouts, pushing his way past the body of a gazelle and a giraffe, before being pushed back to the ground.

Many animals with Nala, Kata and Nanami start singing in a huge chorus as Simba whispers something to a hippo, the hippo in turn to a giraffe, and the giraffe to a monkey. Moments later Zazu, while dusting him off, is grabbed by two monkeys, as he continues singing, "_Let every creature go for broke and sing!_"

"_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!_" crocodiles chant opening their mouths with birds chirping loudly as the monkeys toss Zazu higher into the trees to each other.

A group of giraffes use their heads to bounce Simba and his friends like a trampoline. One monkey puts its hands around Zazu to keep him from moving as a friend pries through his feathers and finds a bug, both singing, "_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!_"

The animals form a pyramid with the elephants dancing around it, hippos standing on a rhino, many different giraffes on top of the hippos bobbing their heads, singing in chorus "_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_"

On top of them aardvarks are flicking their tongues out. Over them gazelles bob in movement with their heads. An ostrich stands over them all opening it's short wings to reveal the four cubs on its back singing together, "_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_"

"_Oh, I just can't wait..._" Simba begins.

"_Just can't wait..._" His three friends chant after him as the pyramid starts to look shaky as if something has disturbed it.

Everyone sings together just before the pyramid falls and collapses. The ostrich lands on the aardvarks, a pair of giraffes collide with each other, and the elephant is impaled on the gazelle's horns. And holding up the rhino is Zazu, whose his wings begin to give way, while his voice barley makes it, "_To be king!_"

Zazu is crushed under the Rhino he was holding as his muffled voice is heard, "I beg your pardon madam, but, GET OFF!"

A moment passes before he calls out again, still smothered under the rhino, "Simba? Nala? Kata?!"

The four cubs, however, are nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>(AN: How did everyone like this chapter? I used a combination of the movie's version of the song with the musical's version in order to add Kata and his friend Nanami so again nothing including the song is mine, only my OCs are mine. Please read and review and have a happy 4th of July)<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Graveyard Chase

(Hi everyone I hope you are having a great Halloween. As before this Story's story line and characters are not mine but the OC characters are. So please read, review, and enjoy.)

* * *

><p>After their plan worked, the four cubs trotted along. Kata noticed they were heading to the edge of the Graveyard as he heard Simba say confidently, "I am a genius."<p>

Looking back Kata noticed Nala walking up to Simba's face and saying annoyed, "Hey Genius it was my idea."

"Yea but I pulled it off."

"With ME." She contrived a snarl showing her teeth.

"Oh Yea?" Simba pounced, trying to pin her to the ground as Nanami, not much of a fighter, tried to stop them. Nala, however, came out on top and pinned the prince much to his surprise as Kata couldn't help but let a sly smile form.

"Pinned ya."

"Hey, let me up." Simba whined, pushing Nala off him. The prince pounced while her back was to his but as they rolled into the Elephant Graveyard Nala pinned her best friend to the ground and smugly said, "Pinned ya again."

To Kata's horror he followed the two. Nanami followed but stayed close to her best friend as he said quietly and cautiously, "Hey guys…we need to go."

But a steam vent drowned his words out. While the first two got up, they saw an Elephant's skull which symbolized that they were in the Elephant's Graveyard. Simba and Nala looked out and then faced each other speaking simultaneously, "Whoa…"

Kata silently groaned as he walked up to his friends, "Simba, Nala, we REALLY need to go. NOW."

Nanami who was still very close to Kata nodded scared, "He's right let's go…before…"

But they were ignored by the other two cubs while Nala said smiling mischievously at the skull, "I wonder if its brains are still in there."

"There's only one way to know. Let's go check it out." Simba answered going to the skull. However, something got in front of the prince and made Nanami bury her head in Kata's fur while Kata, never feeling this before, froze, his cheeks heating up for reasons unknown to him as he came out of it and realized it was Zazu. For the first time since he had known the bird Kata was happy to see the major Domo.

"The only checking out we'll be doing is checking out of here." Zazu said hurriedly as he looked back at the skull completely ignoring the complaints of the prince and his friend.

"We are WAY beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands," he continued.

Simba smugly looked at the bird, "Look! Banana beak's scared."

Zazu pushed a feather at Simba's nose and retorted angrily, "It's MR. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy, and we are all in real danger."

Kata, stepping forward said, "Simba for once he's right. We need to leave NOW."

"Danger? Ha! I laugh at Danger. I walk on the wild side." Simba said walking in front of the skull. While looking back at his friends, he let out a loud laugh. But then laughter echoing from within the skull caused Simba and Nanami to join the others. Kata groaned again placing a paw to his face as three Hyenas came out of the skull, two from the inside the hole to its head and the last one from below the a jointing tusks. The two from above slid down the tusks and walked to the ground.

"Well, well, Banzai what do we have here?" said the female, leading the other two, whom Kata knew was the Matriarch Shenzi.

"Hmm, I don't know Shenzi, What do you think Ed?" He asked the third hyena behind him as he let out a chorus of loud laughs as Banzai smilingly looked at Shenzi.

"Yea that's what I was thinking. A Trio of Trespassers." He said before noticing Kata and said dumbly forgetting that Simba and the others were here, "Hey…aren't you…"

Shenzi, recognizing Kata, bopped Banzai over the head and whispered, _"Will you shut up."_

Kata growled, keeping his knowedge of the Hyenas a secret, "Yea I'm creepy old Scar's son."

He then went in front of Nala and Nanami and growled at them protecting them as Zazu muttered, scared, "Quite by accident I assure you. A simple navigational error."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge." Shenzi said recognizing the bird. She stepped on Zazu's tail feathers as the major domo retorted angrily, "I 'Madam' am the king's Major Domo."

"And that would make you?" Banzai asked Simba, encircling them with Ed as Kata and Simba stood in front of the girls protectively, while Zazu was pushed back to them.

"Future King." Simba answered, keeping a strong face as Kata shook his head to himself.

Shenzi joined the other two hyenas and asked the prince, "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?"

"Pfft, You can't do anything to me." Simba said but Zazu interjected, "Technically they can. We are on their land."

"But Zazu-" Simba began as Zazu tried to hush the prince silently who continued, "I thought you said that they were nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers."

Hearing this Kata sighed as Zazu whispered, "Ixnay on the Upid stay."

"Who are you calling Upid stay!" Shouted Banzai as Zazu and Kata steered the other cubs towards the way they came from, "My, my, my, look at the sun. It's time to go!"

But they were stopped by Shenzi who smiled evily, "What's the hurry? We'd LOVE for you to stick around for dinner."

"Yea, we'll have whatever's lion around" Banzai said making a joke as he and the others laughingly commented, "Get it? LION around?"

Shenzi chuckled as she tried to speak, failing to notice as the group of cubs and the bird sneaked away and broke into a run, "No wait, wait, wait! I got one, I got one."

The other two stopped long enough for her to joke, "Make mine a Cub sandwich. Whatcha think?"

Before anything else could happen, Ed got in front of Shenzi making no talking noises and pointing somewhere else as the matriarch shouted, "What Ed?! What is it?!"

Looking at where Ed was pointing Banzai asked, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, Why?" Shenzi asked confused.

"Because, THERE IT GOES!" He shouted as they saw the cubs running and the bird flying off away from them.

Not looking back, the cubs stopped as they looked around Nala asking, "Did we lose them?"

"I think so." Simba answered before looking around, "Where's Zazu?"

Kata remained quiet as he stared and asked Nanami, "Are you alright Nami?"

"Ye-yea im f-f-fine…" she said, shaking from fear as Simba heard Zazu's squawk.

"That was Zazu! Come on!" Simba shouted running towards the squawk with the others as they saw the Hyenas putting Zazu in the "Birdy Boiler" and shooting him into the air.

Angrily Simba called down to the three hyenas, "HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like…you?" Shenzi asked.

Simba realizing his mistake muttered, "Oops."

The girls screamed as Shenzi lunged at them. As they ran, some stream vents went off in front of them and out through the steam came the heads of the three hyenas, "BOO!"

Then they snapped at them with their jaws. The cubs split up after sliding down a makeshift slide of a spine, Simba with Nala, and Nanami with Kata climbing up a very huge pile of bones. It wasn't until Kata got at the top he heard Nanami's cry for help.

Kata ran back to help her and lunged at Banzai, making the hyena to be sent back into a pile of bones as Kate led Nanami away traveled before he and they rejoined Simba and Nala, all four cubs were caught between a very tall rock and the Hyenas.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Banzai growled while Kata stood his ground unafraid as Simba tried to scare them with a roar, which only made the three Hyenas chuckle.

"That was it?! Do it again, impress me." She sneered. Simba tried again, but this time a louder and stronger roar was heard, confusing not only Kata, but the three hyenas. Mufasa appeared from nowhere, tackled the hyenas and roughed them up a bit.

As Nanami hid behind Kata from the fighting Kata watched, ignoring Zazu's return. Mufasa confronted Shenzi and the other two Hyenas together, who were making excuses.

"Oh please…I'm sorry." The Matriach began.

"Silence!" Mufasa ordered, glaring at the hyenas that stared with open mouths.

"Ok, we're going to shut up now." Banzai said

Mufasa continued angrily, "If you dare come near my son again…"

"OHhh, This-this is your son?" Shenzi asked, pretending to not have known. She turned to Banzai, "Did you know?"

"No of course not, did you?" He asked going along with it. Mufasa stayed still glaring in that calm way.

"No." Shenzi answered before both pausing to ask, "Ed?"

Ed nodded stupidly in a vigorous way which made Mufasa roar loudly causing the three beneath him to shiver and hug each other in fear.

"Toodles." Banzai said as the three hyenas ran away as fast as they can. Zazu joined his king smiling and nodding before pulling back afraid of Mufasa's glare.

Scared and sad, Simba walked to his father and began, "Dad…I-"

But he was cut off by the king, "You deliberately disobeyed me."

Before Simba could say another thing Mufasa growled, "Let's go home."

The other three followed sadly, but Kata looked back thinking he saw his father watching them as the cub followed Mufasa, trying to keep his composure.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Mufasa ordered Zazu to take the others home. Aniu was thankful her daughter was OK, but was also upset that she went to a dangerous place.<p>

Zazu led Kata back to where Zira and Scar were waiting. Kata didn't listen to what the bird and his father were saying, but Zazu bid Scar goodnight. Zira left den for a moment with an evil smile at the cub, who looked up to see the angry face on Scar as he snarled, "WHAT were you doing there?!"

"I was looking after my friends." Kata answered keeping calm but his eyes became colder.

Scar growled before walking past his son, "Your presence almost had the Hyenas mistake YOU for a target!"

"I KNEW IT!" Kata roared glaring at the aged Lion, "YOU let Simba know about the Elephant Graveyard on Purpose! I saw you as we left the Elephant Graveyard."

Scar growled, "Don't change the subject. And don't take that tone with me…"

"Why shouldn't I? YOU tried to have Simba and Nala and Nanami killed by Shenzi and the others." Kata said accusingly, as he turned his back on Scar.

"Actually it was Simba and Nala that I wanted killed. Nanami came with you." Scar commented. Kata knew he had a point, but kept his back to his father.

"Then YOU are no different from the ones who KILLED MY MOTHER!" Kata shouted as he turned to see his father's claw swiping at him. From outside the den Zira can hear a cry of pain from within.


	7. Chapter 6: Be Prepared

(Hi everyone I hope you all had a great winter break. As before this Story's storyline and characters are not mine but the OC characters are. So please read, review, and enjoy.)

* * *

><p>Kata fell to the floor from being swiped at by his father's claw. The claw struck stung with a searing pain as the cub sat up and glared at his father which made Scar's anger fade quickly.<p>

It wasn't the expression that made the King's brother look on in shock but rather it was what he had done to his own son.

On the left side of his face was a scar that was similar in shape and length as the one the aged lion had received in his own youth thanks to his anger and pride. Once again his anger had caused harm to not just himself but someone he cared about most.

With deep regret and remorse Scar walked over to Kata and said pulling the boy closer, "Oh my son, I am so sorry…"

No reply came from the cub as the only sound heard was the sniffling and whimpering from the pain that Kata was feeling from the scar on his left eye. Scar picked Kata by the scruff of his neck and ran out of the den to Rafiki's tree.

* * *

><p>After getting his son to the mandrill's tree, Scar sat waiting, pacing back and forth worried about his son as two kinds of thoughts filled his head. One was of regret and anger at himself for breaking the promise he made to Hikari. The other was anger and justification for what he done, especially since it almost ruined his plans of assuming the throne.<p>

A rustle of branches was heard and Scar saw from the corner of his eye that Rafiki was coming to him.

"What is the condition of my son, Rafiki?"

Landing close to the aged Lion, Rafiki said, "It will be the same as your own Scar, but it almost cost him de vision in his left eye."

"It is good you were able to care for his eye…" Scar said as he waited for Rafiki to go and get his son. But the mandrill hadn't moved causing the lion to ask, "Is there something else?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Pardon?" Scar asked, pretending he didn't know what the monkey was talking about.

Looking unconvinced the mandrill said, "I know whose claw made that scar on his eye."

Remaining silent Scar said, "It was supposed to be a punishment for not getting Simba and his friends OUT of the Elephant graveyard…but my anger got the better of me and I wasn't able to withhold my claws."

"And what will you do if the king and his wife found out about this, Hmmm?" Rafiki asked, crossing his arms as Scar, prepared, said, "It will be as I told you Rafiki, an accident. Nothing more."

"HA! but this accident may turn him into another YOU."

"So be it…" the lion shot back as he turned, but as soon as he saw that Rafiki had left him he hung his head in shame and sighed sadly, _'I'm sorry Hikari…'_

A couple of minutes passed as Rafiki carried a sleeping Kata to Scar, who put on his stoic face in time, picked Kata up by the scruff of his neck again and appeared to be carrying the tired cub home. When in reality Scar was walking to the Elephant Graveyard, after picking up the piece of zebra he got for the hyenas.

* * *

><p>Scar and Kata made it to the Graveyard as the older lion walked to the cave where he heard the voices of the hyenas who were still licking their wounds from the beating they got from Mufasa.<p>

When they began to complain about the lions Scar placed his sleeping son down with the piece of zebra leg, then laid down waiting for the right moment to say, "Surely lions are not all bad."

This caused the hyenas to stiffen in fear before the steam from the vent dissipated, to see Scar there looking stoic as he always did and they calmed down.

"Oh, Scar, It's only you." Banzai said relieved.

"Yea, We were afraid it was someone important." Shenzi added.

"Yea, you know, like Mufasa." Banzai agreed

"I see…" Scar trolled in a dull voice not really wanting to talk about his brother.

Banzai continued by commenting, "Now that's power!"

"Tell me about it, I just hear that name and I shudder." Shenzi explained, as Banzai walked up to her and said, "Mufasa."

She shuddered before saying, "Do it again."

Banzai repeated Mufasa's name a couple more times to Shenzi, who kept shuddering until they all broke down laughing, while Ed's laugher was delayed due to thinking he heard someone behind him.

Rubbing a temple Scar groaned, "I'm surrounded by Idiots…"

"Hey not you Scar, you're one of us, you're our pal." Banzai interjected much to Scar's annoyance.

"Charmed." Was Scar's only reply.

"Ooo I like it. He's not king, but he's still so proper." Shenzi commented as Banzai approached.

"Hey, did you bring anything for us to eat? Did you, did you, did you?" Banzai asked pleadingly before Scar pulled out the Zebra's leg he had brought with him and held it gingerly in his paw, "Well I don't think you really deserve this."

The Hyenas, acting like hungry dogs, all sat up and began to snap, each trying to get at the leg first.

"I practically gift wrap those two cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of them." Scar finished, again in a dull tone, as he dropped the leg and the Hyenas dug in.

"Well, you know, Scar." Shenzi began, her mouth full, "It wasn't like they were exactly alone."

Banzai looked up as he asked, his mouth as full as Shenzi's, "Yea, What were we supposed to do?"

He gulped down the piece of the zebra in his mouth and asked, with a clearer voice, "Kill Mufasa?"

"Precisely." Scar answered with a crooked smile, confusing the hyenas below before he leaps off rock after rock until he landed on the ground where the hyenas, who got out of the way, were and began to sing after walking past some geyser vents, _"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside."_

He then approached Ed who was munching on a bone and sang, _"But as thick as you are pay attention!"_

Scar swatted the bone out of Ed's paws, who sat at attention in a salute, _"My words are a matter of Pride."_

"_It's clear from your vacant expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs."_ The aged lion then went behind Ed and waved a paw in front of his face, who only smiled stupidly.

"_But we're talking kings and successions."_ Scar began as he noticed Shenzi and Banzai laughing at him from behind before he got in their face making the two hyenas fall into a pair of geyser vents, _"Even you can't be caught unawares!"_

Scar left them as the geysers erupted and sent them in the air with a yell.

The yell had awoken the sleeping cub on the rock that Scar was laying on, before going down to sing, Kata got up and watched what they were doing.

Scar sang, ignoring the two hyenas when they finally hit the floor, "_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime."_

"_Be prepared for sensational news."_

"_A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer."_ Scar sang, tiptoeing as he continued to sing.

Cautiously, Shenzi came out from one of the rocks against each other behind the King's brother asking, _"And where do we feature?"_

Suddenly Scar grabbed the matriarch's cheek and shook it gently before releasing it and replied, _"Just listen to teacher."_

"_I know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded."_

"_When at last I am given my dues!"_ He sang placing a paw over his chest.

"_And injustice deliciously squared,"_ Scar sang again, climbing up the rock where Ed was again munching on a bone as he kicked the hyena with a rear leg into bone pile below with the other Hyenas, as Kata just joined his father who called out, _"Be prepared!"_

"Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared!" laughed Banzai with what looked like a piece of a water buffalo's skull on his head. Similarly the other two hyenas got their own skull ordainment on.

Then, realizing something, he asked confuse, "For what?"

"For the death of the King!" exclaimed Scar ignoring the surprise look on his son's face.

"Why? Is he sick?" Banzai asked, after climbing up to the ledge where Scar and Kata were.

Grabbing the scavenger by the neck, Scar said, "No, fool. We're gonna kill him. And Simba, too." Scar relished the last part, once again not noticing the look of fear on his son's face as the king's brother released the hyena in his paw, dropping him near the others.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Shenzi asked happily.

"_No king, no king, lalalalalala!"_ the three sang bellow like a group of idiots. To Kata that was redundant.

"Idiots! There will be a king!" exclaimed Scar angrily.

"Hey, but you said, uh…" Banzai began, even more confused.

"**I** will be king!" yelled the king's brother loudly before sitting up straight as the eerie green light of the Geysers became a uniform like yellow on either side of Scar's enlarged shadow, "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

The hyenas began to cheer at the claim, "Yay, Alright!"

"Long live the king!" Shenzi began as more members of the Hyena's pack appeared repeating the phrase, "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

Soon enough, they started marching across the floor like soldiers as Kata ducked down feeling fear as the pack sang together, _"It's great that we soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored."_

Scar watched them march across him, singing in evil delight, _"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected."_

He then slid his claw across his neck singing to his new followers, _"To take certain duties on board."_

"_The future is littered with prizes, And though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is…"_

Suddenly, Scar jumped near a random Hyena and scaring him even more roared, _"You won't get a sniff without me!"_

The hyena yelled as he fell into a hole as those around him looked down into the hole. Rock like pillars started to rise while the many Hyenas in the pack began dancing around. Scar, joined by Kata, jumped from one pillar to another, singing, _"So prepare for the coup of the century!"_

"_Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"_ Two hyenas were howling at the moon while three others danced, singing, _"La-la-la-la!"_

Scar looked around at them all, his son close by, as their pill rose up higher sing, _"Meticulous planning"_

"_We'll have food!"_ The hyenas chorused.

"_Tenacity spanning"_

"_Lots of Food!"_

"_Decades of denial!"_

"_We repeat!"_

"_Is simply while I'll"_

"_Endless meat!"_

Finally the pillar stopped itself higher above the hyena's many pillars as Kata followed along what his father said, with some action that mimicked the words, _"Be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am!"_

"_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared."_ Scar sang as some of the Hyenas were playing with the bones around making their shadows look like the bones were dancing before being broken apart. Yet another was using a rib cage as a xylophone, while Scar exclaimed, _"Be prepared!"_

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed sang, leading their pack, _"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!"_

"_Be prepared!"_ Scar and the hyenas sang loudly together before breaking into a mad fit of laughter. As the scene faded into black.

* * *

><p>(Yea like With "Just cant wait to be King" I added one of the best songs for a villain, "Be Prepared" into the story. But like "Just can't wait to be King" I do not own "Be Prepared" in any way shape and form.)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: She Lives in You

(Hey guys my apologize for not being able to get this done sooner, things were becoming crazier around college work so I had to some more studying but now I'm free and here's the newest chapter done I kinda wished it was done for everyone to enjoy but things got in the way so this is for the beginning of summer. Like before I do not own any of the characters in the Lion King but I do own the OCs.)

* * *

><p>The next day news of the four cubs' adventure into the Elephant graveyard spread throughout the whole kingdom. Nanami sat sadly thinking, wondering about how Kata was doing, but could not see him as her mother told her to stay home as a punishment, when she isn't training or learning how to hunt.<p>

Aniu came back with food for her and her daughter.

She began to think that maybe she was too hard on Nanami since she heard that Kata and Nanami were trying to get themselves out of the graveyard before the hyenas arrived.

Aniu called her daughter for lunch as Nanami came out and began to eat.

The two ate silently for what seemed like an eternity before Aniu spoke, "Nanami, I have been thinking about what you told me while you four were in the Elephant Graveyard and…I think being stuck in the den for seven days is far too long. Starting tomorrow you can go out and be with your friends."

Nanami looked at her mother in surprise as the two white lionesses hugged before Nanami ran to check on Kata, She made it to the watering hole and saw Kata and was about to greet him when his head turned and Nanami gasped.

* * *

><p>The lion cubs sat around in a group after what they heard from their parents.<p>

"What was Simba thinking?!" Chumvi asked swatting at the ground angrily, "Even though we're the best animals ever, not even Malka or I would do such a thing as going into the home of those slobbering, mangy, stupid hyenas…"

Kula and Tama shared a glance with each other as Tojo asked, "But WHO was it that told them what the rise of the Northern Border was? I mean it's obvious that they did not know what that rise was since Simba stared his lessons just Yesterday morning."

"I know who led them to that forbidden place…" The cold and sly voice of Alakshmi caught the other's attention as the she-cub licked her paw, "It was Kata."

There was some shouts of disbelief before Chumvi said, "Figured Scar's son would do that…"

"But…"began Kula "But…he seemed so nice…unlike how we were to him…"

"Then you're a fool Kula." Alakshmi said sitting down.

"Hey watch it Alak!" Chumvi growled standing up for the shyest of his friends.

Alakshmi gave the others a dull look, "Think about it. Scar taught him everything he knows, especially how to hide his feelings."

Tojo, feeling guilty for being afraid of Kata, inquired, "But…wasn't he being chased by the Hyenas as well before Mufasa got there?"

"Yea Alakshmi, how could he have orchestrated that if they were out to get him too?" Tama coldly asked the self-proclaimed witness.

"Because, I saw him going into the Elephant Graveyard about two nights ago" Alakshmi answered, not even looking at the tanned lioness, "He's been going there quite a lot at night since he was first introduced to us by Nanami. And don't forget how he, like his father, might do anything for the throne."

"Th-that's impossible…" Kula brought up, causing all eyes turn to her, "Nala told me before I came here that Kata doesn't…care for the throne at all…"

Rolling her eyes Alakshmi began again, "Well we know how Scar molded him in his own likeness to keep his emotions in control. So he could've been lying LIKE Scar." She said this in a voice like explaining that two plus two equals four.

"She does have a point guys," Chumvi said angrily, "Scar does seem more Hyena than a proper lion. Any Lion who prefers a hyena's company CANNOT be trusted…and doesn't belong here."

The group remained silent as Tama sighed, annoyed at Chumvi and Alakshmi, and said, "But it was Simba who led them to the graveyard wasn't it? So Kata couldn't have been the one since he was walking with Nanami."

"So he says…" Alakshmi snarled, "That Murderer doesn't belong to be in the pride lands with us…especially since he attacked me."

"Well maybe YOU shouldn't have called him a murderer since what happened to Hikari wasn't his fault." Tama snorted narrowing her eyes at the accusing Lioness.

"Yes it was!" Alakshmi roared at Tama, who looked more surprised than frightened by the pale Lioness's outburst.

"He's Not one of us." Alakshmi said snarling, before storming off.

"Kata…" Nanami began worried, "Kata what happened?"

* * *

><p>There sat Kata with nothing wrong on his face but a scar that looked identical to the one on his father's left eye. The resemblance was so uncanny that it was scary to imagine. He said, "This? This is something that my father gave me as punishment for not getting you all out of the graveyard before the Hyenas showed up."<p>

He sighed, seeing his reflection in the water, and concluded, "It seems fitting…if you ask me."

"But this…this is horrible." Nanami breathed nervously before continuing, "My mom was mad at me too but she would never hit me…"

"But I deserved it." Kata said turning away with a sigh as Nanami sat close to him concerned.

A calm silence fell around them. They paid no attention to anything not even to the animals from other species. Kata sighed as an unpleasant voice called, "Hey Kata!"

Nanami turned to see Chumvi with the rest of the Lion cubs walking over to them. Ahead of them, Chumvi had an angry look on his face.

Sighing at the interrupted moment, he asked with his back to the arrogant cub, "What is it Chumvi?"

Chumvi was about to speak when Tama stepped in, "Kata, we want to know what really happened because SOMEONE", glaring at Chumvi, "Thinks you led Simba, Nala, and Nanami into the Elephant graveyard on purpose."

"And who told you that?" Kata asked, keeping his back to them while Tojo and Kula were getting nervous at why the accused cub is keeping his back to them.

Getting annoyed, Chumvi growled, wanting to know why Kata had his back to them when, surprising everyone, Nanami got in front of him and gave a stare that made the cub scared.

Tama, happy that something scared Chumvi out of his temper, looked at Kata, "Kata, tell us what you were doing before you all went into the Elephant Graveyard."

"I went to talk to Nanami for scaring her the other day." Kata answered.

"It's true!" Nanami began, "It's when we met and were about to walk to the watering hole when we overheard Simba and Nala talking. And you know the rest."

The group looked at each other before talking among themselves quietly and all the while Kata hadn't turned around to face them.

"Ok…I guess we'll be going now…" Kula said trying to lead her friends away but Chumvi wouldn't budge as he watched Kata's back to them, "Hey Kata…"

Sighing Kata asked, tired of all of this, "What is it now Chumvi?"

"If you're really innocent, then how come you're not looking at us like a proper lion?" Chumvi asked annoyed that Kata had his back to them. Tama groaned and grunted to push Chumvi away before anything else happened.

Once the others left, Nanami said, "You know they're right…You can't keep hiding what happened between you and your dad."

"I know…" Kata agreed as he turned to Nanami. His scar seems to glow in the angle of his face as he stated, "But I can try…"

With that, both of them left for home, until they parted ways and Kata returned home.

* * *

><p>As Kata returned he walked in on Zira and Scar speaking about a plan of some sorts before ending their meeting when the young cub cleared his throat. Turning to the cub Scar said, "Welcome back, son. Did you have a good time with your friends?"<p>

"Yes father. Though Nanami thought your punishment for me was…a bit extreme." Kata reported, keeping his eyes fixed on his father, but glancing at Zira, not trusting her as far as she can throw him.

"It's what you deserved, if not more, for not poking your nose where it doesn't belong!" Zira sneered before a growl from Scar had her stop talking, bowing her head in shame for upsetting her love.

"Come with me, Kata." Scar beckoned, before heading outside. The cub followed, but not before he received a fierce snarl from the red-eyed lioness.

* * *

><p>Once outside Kata could see his father waiting for him, quietly gazing at the starry sky.<p>

"Kata, what Zira said was true; you shouldn't have followed Simba and Nala into the Elephant graveyard…"

"But father…They are my friends, I had to…"

Sighing Scar looked down. Then he raised his head looking back at his son and said, "You have your mother's spirit in you."

"She…she wouldn't let a friend walk into danger either…or leave them to a fate they…might have deserved…" Scar's eyes narrowed as he was thinking about the time when the aged lion received the scar on his face years ago.

"Kata…let me tell you something my mother once told me…'Though gone we are still apart of each other.'"

Looking back at Kata, Scar saw the confused look on his face. The dark lion explained himself, "What she meant was that even though we are apart, we are still connected, and though your mother was not a queen of the past, her heart was that of one. She lives in you as she does in me."

As the wind blew, it began to sound like a chorus had begun to sing _"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala"_

Scar began to sing while his son looked up at him with curious eyes, "_Night and the spirit of life calling, Mamela._"

"_And a voice with the fear of a child asking, Mamela_" Scar sang looking down to the confused cub.

Scar then turned his attention over to the far distant mountains as his voice echoed every other word he sang, "_Wait! There's no mountain too great. Hear these words and have faith_"

"_Have faith_" Scar repeated looking back at his son before beginning again.

"_She lives in you, She lives in me_" Scar sang raising a paw to the starry filled sky that began to glow with his words before placing his paw over his chest where his heart is.

"_She's watching over, everything we see._" the aged Lion closed his eyes holding both forearms up on either side of him.

Waving one paw to the lands he sang "_In every creature, in every star_" With the other paw raised up to the stars as Kata followed his paws and he saw the many different stars glittering as if the night sky was made out of water "_In your reflection, she live in you_"

Pausing for a couple of seconds Scar then repeated his actions with the following verses "_She live in you, she live in me_"

"_She's watching over, everything we see_"

"_In every creature, in every star_"

"_In your reflection, She live in you._"

The chorus continues as it slowly dies down _"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala" _

Kata walked up to his father, nuzzling his head against his father's foreleg as he said, feeling better than before, "Goodnight father."

"Goodnight, my son." Scar said to the cub as Kata went back inside to sleep.

As soon as he left Scar turned away and towards the star filled sky, "For tomorrow things are going become better for both of us."

He then returned to his den as well.

* * *

><p>(Hey everyone, how did you all like this newest chapter? Like before I do not own the song that this is based from, 'They live in you' from the Lion King Musical. Please let me know what you all thought about it in a reply when you're done reading)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Death of the King

(Im sorry for how late this chapter came…It's just…two months ago someone or some people broke into my house and stole things…including files of other fanfic ideas…that somewhat broke my artist's soul or artist's heart…Please read and reveiw)

* * *

><p>Kata woke up the next day as he yawned and noticed that his father had already left. Since Zira wasn't around either, he then figured that he could do what he wanted today.<p>

Kata got up and went to the watering hole where he had his morning drink. He was about to turn when he heard the voice of his best friend, "Kata!"

He looked back to across the watering hole and saw Nanami there, beaming at him. Kata smiled back as he went to join her.

They continued to sit and relax while she checked on his scar, and asked, concerned, "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as when I got it…" Kata confessed as he looked at her staring back at him, or more specifically, his scar. He was not sure if he should tell her to stay away or let her get close again. He sighed as he lay on his back looking at the clouds pondering what to do as he began to feel strange inside.

Sighing again, he turned and found her face close to his as she asked, "Are you alright, Kata?"

He nodded as she laid on her back as well and looked at the clouds. It felt like hours before he heard a growl as Alakshmi walked to them his teeth bared. Kata turned his face away from her as Nanami got up, "What's the matter Alakshmi?"

"Isn't it obvious?! You're hanging out with that outsider, son of Scar!" Alakshmi roared angrily, her claws extended as she glared at Kata with deep hatred.

Nanami now narrowed her eyes as she growled, "Stop that. Kata isn't an Outsider."

Alakshmi growled as she looked at Nanami. Kata sighed as he arose. He looked up into Alakshmi's face as he growled lowly, "Back off…"

The angry lioness cub stared at him, in shock, not because he was defending his friend, but rather surprised at how similar the scar on his face was to that of the king's brother. She growled as she withdrew, feeling betrayed since Nanami, her friend, was defending Kata.

Kata watched Alakshmi go as he sighed and sat down sadly. The dark furred lion cub knew that Alakshmi would tell the entire pride, if not the whole kingdom, of the scar on his face.

Nanami, concerned, turned to check on her best friend when several yells from wildebeests pulled them away from their thoughts. Soon they saw a thick cloud of dust from what seemed to be the herd of Wildebeests on the move at the top of a gorge. This confused Kata as he had seen them eating some miles away before he came to the watering hole. (A/N. Begin the stampede song, at the beginning of this paragraph, from either the movie or the musical)

Kata saw Zazu, his father, and Mufasa running towards the gorge. At once the scarred cub realized that the only reason why Mufasa would leave his kingly duties would be if Simba was in trouble.

Turning to Nanami, Kata said scared, "I need to go…I…"

He then broke off his sentence and ran as fast as possible to help his friend.

* * *

><p>After Kata arrived at the gorge he spotted the older lions looking frantically for Simba as Zazu came to them and shouted and pointed at dead tree, where on its branch was a gold sun colored cub holding on to it for dear life.<p>

Looking back at the adult lions, Kata saw the king leaping down to help his son while Zazu flew around Scar, annoying him so much that the king's brother swatted at Zazu out of Kata's angle of sight. Not caring about anything but his best friend's safety, Kata crawled down, while making sure to not be spotted by his father but trying to get there as fast as possible. It wasn't until Mufasa made it to a high enough ledge that he placed Simba on it, before the tide of Wildebeests pulled him away causing Simba to cry out, "Dad!"

"Simba!" Kata called from above a high ground of a nearly steep pile of rocks as he joined the prince looking through the sea of wildebeests for Mufasa's whereabouts, trying to find the king. When all of a sudden Mufasa forced himself to jump out and land on one of the bigger rocks that made the walls of the gorge.

Simba turned and climbed up to join Kata up top, but before he got close to Kata Simba looked up at time to see his father falling to the ground, yelling loudly and if possible angrily, however Simba seeing his father fall gave a loud cry, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (A/N. and this is where the song ends)

Kata stared in shock as he saw the fall, and death, of the king. The dark furred cub was so frozen he couldn't move or follow Simba to the body of Mufasa.

Kata watched as he saw Simba "try" and wake the king up. He saw how Simba's body stopped which meant that Simba realized that he was gone. The smoke around the fallen king and the prince lifted Kata's father, Scar, was seen heading towards Simba. Kata watched as Simba and Scar conversed.

Unable to think of what horror Scar would do to Simba gave Kata the enough will power to move his body to get closer, and try and prevent he got close enough he heard Scar say, "But the King is dead and if it weren't for you he would still be alive."

Scar then gasped looking down at the frightened Simba and asked, "What would your mother think?"

"What should I do?" Simba asked, still sniffling while the tears slide down his face.

Scar low to look at his nephew in the eye and said, "Run. Run away and never return."

Simba, not able to think or do anything else did as his uncle commanded and ran away. Kata ran after the exiled prince just as Scar ordered the Hyenas, "Kill him."

* * *

><p>Kata ran as far as his muscles could allow, glancing down to the bottom of the gorge as Simba ran from and the Hyenas gave chase.<p>

Kata was able to climb on the top of the large rock pile as he called, "Simba! Up here!"

He saw Simba turning from the approaching Hyenas up and began his climb. Once he made it up with some difficulty, he looked around scared of what had just happened, "Kata?! Kata where are you?!"

"I'm this way!" Kata called back from some distance away as Simba ran towards the voice as far in front of the prince Kata ran leading Simba along, for his safety, until the scarred cub took a turn in a dark cave of sorts and waited.

It wasn't long until Simba ran past his hiding spot and closing in was the three hyenas. Kata jumped and landed in front of them on his belly, to buy Simba more time.

The three of them stared as Kata shakely got up and smiled sheepishly, "H-hey guys, what's up?"

"Kata?! What are you doing here!?" Shenzi asked a little surprised.

"Yeah! You're letting our prey get away!" Banzai complained getting annoyed, especially after the swipe that the scarred cub gave the hyena that one time. Ed continued to giggle and laugh as the laughing fool that he is. Kata looked at them glaring, "Excuse me for wanting to make sure that you three, my friends, were alright after that stampede."

"You were concerned about us more than your little girlfriend?" Shenzi asked skeptical as that comment made Kata growl, "Nanami is not my girlfriend! But…idk…excuse me for caring about you more than my father…"

Ed, unfortunately, interrupted and pointed to the retreating tail of Simba pointing at it and making incoherent noises as Banzai gapped, "Ed's right what're we doing wasting time with him when we should get after him!"

The Hyenas resumed their chase of Simba as Kata followed as best as he could while standing on a rock formation. Kata saw Simba jumping off the cliff and rolling down the near steep wall of it while the hyenas pursue him down the wall. Taking this chance Kata went down till he reached the same cliff and watched as Simba fell through the thick patch of thorns below. Kata also saw Banzai trying to stop before he fell in as well but after the other two Hyenas Banzai fell in.

He shot into the air a second later with thorns sticking out of his body, yelling in pain while the other two laughed at their comrade's predicament.

Kata tore his eyes away from the comedy below to see Simba running off towards the setting sun. Watching the prince run into exile, the scarred cub sighed, _'Im sorry, Simba, but you're on your own from now on…I wish I could do more but…I can't…the only thing I can do is hope that you'll make it…my friend…'_

As Scar's son turned to leave he heard Banzai shouting after Simba, "Yeah! If you ever come back, WE'LL KILL YA!"

* * *

><p>(I know it was short but...I did my best and thats all anyone can do. Also I just found out that two nights ago that Robin Williams has passed away…so my, and of course many other's, summer just became darker than usual…)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Scar's Dark Reign Pt 1

(my apologies for not posting anything since this summer everyone...but after a incident at my home last summer and how rougher things have gotten. I had to take a little hiatus to make sure I didn't fall behind, but now without further ado, let us continue with the story. Remember none of the characters of The Lion King are mine except for the OCs.)

* * *

><p>When Kata arrived back at Pride Rock his eyes were greeted by everyone in the pride including the children. Non-other than Scar was telling them what happened with the stampede in the gorge.<p>

"Mufasa's Death is a terrible tragedy…but to loose Simba, who had barely begun to live…" Scar cut off as he hung his head low as if continuing would be painful for what he witnessed. Not wanting to make things worse Kata quietly went over to Nanami who was crying against her mother. The lioness cub spotted her best friend, leaning against Kata as she cried like everyone.

Kata looked around as he saw everyone showing remorse and sorrow. Even Alakshmi was crying, though angrily. The son of Scar had never felt this feeling before in his life because he was but a new-born when his mother, Hikari, died, so he imitated them by lowering his head sadly. Scar gave a loud sniffle as he continued, "For me…it is a deep personal loss. It is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne."

Kata, who was silent near Nanami glanced at his father in time to see shadows of hyenas' arrival. Scar looked up to the pride and continued, "Yet out of the ashes we shall rise."

Zazu gasped on seeing the shadows of the hyenas, as everyone in the pride also see them while Scar declared, climbing up Pride rock, "To greet the dawning of a new era! In which lion and hyena, come together for a great and glorious future!"

No one in the pride, other than several few, were listening to Scar as the Hyenas surround the pride. Kata stood protectively in front of Nanami as most of the Lionesses stood in a defensive line ahead of the cubs.

"Kata, my son, come take your place beside me as the prince." Scar called down to his son as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed joined him on Pride Rock. Kata didn't move, for Nanami's sake.

Shaking his head, the new king sighed, "Zira! Bring my son to me."

"But of course, my king." Zira smirked evilly as she went to retrieve him, but was stopped by Sarabi and Aniu.

Glaring at them Zira hissed, "Aniu, move…"

"No." The white lioness told the Scar supporter as several more lionesses joined her and the previous queen. Sarabi looked up at Scar and growled, "Scar, you can't force someone to do what you want!"

"Oh really…That is where you are sadly mistaken, my dear Sarabi." Scar smiled sinisterly down to her.

Kata heard the tone in his father's eye as he pulled away from Nanami as he went, his head semi low for the remainder of the short walk and climb before he passed the three head hyenas and sat with his father, as much as he disliked the idea.

He then nodded to Shenzi, who giggled evilly as it turned into a full blown laugh. Followed by the pack, the new king began addressing the pride singing, "_It's time you were all introduced to your ruler's executive staff._"

The Hyenas began to circle the lionesses and cubs, giggling and laughing insanely, causing many of the cubs to shake and stare, fear building up inside them, as one side of the pack forced the pride backwards.

Scar lay down, smiling at the fear as he assured the retreating pride, "_Perhaps not the kind you've been used to, but certainly game for a laugh._"

The pack had pushed the pride against one of Pride rock's supports and sang in unison, making them sound derange, crazy, and bloodthirsty, "_We'd like to assure you no fooling._"

"_Red meat is no longer our scene, and if now and then we're seen drooling._" They sang as some of the scavengers, like Ed, began drooling more than others, laughing aloud from the terror their numbers caused among their enemies.

"_It's only an ancestor's gene!_" They all exclaimed their shadows towering over the pridelanders. Zira and few of the Lionesses who showed their full-hearten allegiance to Scar watched, enjoying in their former ally's faltering pride.

From above Scar roared happily, "_Be prepared for a Glorious future!_"

The pride below looked up as Scar exclaimed, "_Be prepared for the pride's golden age!_"

"_It's like any other who murdered a broth-_" Banzai sang loudly, in his excitement. He was about to blurt out what really happened in the gorge had it not been for Shenzi clamping his mouth with her paw.

Scar glanced over at them as Shenzi smiled toothily back at him. A second later Scar rolled his eyes and returned to gloating in the beginning of his reign. Shenzi then turned to Banzai and whispered harshly in his ear, "_If we don't spread rumors, he'll feed us and groom us!_"

Down below the others in the pack sang, "_With friends in high places, we hold all the aces!_"

Checking his claws Scar said off handedly, "_So try not to rattle my cage._"

"_Oh imagine if anyone dared!_" The Hyenas sang loudly as more of the pack approached showing their advantage over the lions.

Scar, the three hyenas behind him, and the pack bellow all sang together, "_BE PREPARED!_"

"_Oh imagine if anyone dared!_" the hyenas repeated. Nala kept close to her mother as were the other cubs with their mothers when Kata looked down ashamed about not being able to help.

Giving another of his sinister smiles, Scar looked down at them as he finished with his favorite words, "_Be Prepared._"

With that the hyenas, Scar's supporters, and Scar all began to laugh maniacally as Kata squeezed his eyes shut wanting them to stop. The fear that was on Nanami's face was too much to bear for the newly crowned prince.

* * *

><p>The next day Kata awoke in the Pride's den, and he decided to get a drink by the watering hole. He then noticed how empty the water hole looked after Scar began his reign. He took a brief drink then left before anyone else came. He did not want to be blamed for anything his father did.<p>

He was halfway there when Kata was forced to ground and rolled in time to see a claw near his throat. Looking up Kata saw who the claw belonged to as he stared into the eyes burning of the lioness cub that harbored deep hatred towards him, the eyes of Alakshmi. She growled deeply, "Thought what your friends did was funny huh, _your highness_?"

He couldn't say a thing as Alakshmi's growl deepened, "Thought what those stupid poachers did made you feel more important, _your majesty_?"

Getting angry Kata pushed the angry lioness cub off and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I didn't like how they behaved to everyone…"

"Liar!" Alakshmi shouted pouncing at him. The new prince ducked and the chase began. Kata ran for it, not as afraid as one would be with a lioness his age wanted to kill him for something related to him.

This continued for what felt like a long time before Kata reached Pride Rock and Alakshmi had no choice, but to stop chasing him as she huffed and screamed in rage, "I swear I'll make you pay for this, outsider! You've ruined enough of our lives as it is!"

Kata remained silent as he looked down at Alkashmi's anger before the lioness left.

Once he was certain Alkashmi did leave and was not hiding anywhere to pounce he returned to Pride Rock and, much to his shame, laid down to rest in the spot that was reserved for the prince. He decided to rest as must as possible before dinner for tomorrow would be when his training with the Hyenas intensifies. His hatred for how his father changed the kingdom increased. This hatred made his fighting more intense. It was almost like he would explode if something else happened to the cub's life.

* * *

><p>For the following days Kata continued training, fighting hyenas for long hours of the day. Scar watched his son's progress with satisfaction, but he was disappointed that his son has not grown accustomed to his new position as the prince. The new king knew that if anything happened to him then his line would end for Kata would have Sarabi resume the throne as soon as it was passed to him.<p>

He had to do something to prevent such an outcome, and soon. Scar smirked deviously towards the group of his loyalists, especially the most faithful of his followers, Zira.

Nanami became sadden by the lack of contact she had with Kata since Scar took over as their new king. Many of the other cubs began to resent and fear Kata, by the way they treated him since his identity has been revealed. Nanami still believed in her best friend and defended Kata while they were apart.

Alakshmi however took this opportunity to make their current situation. With the hyenas being let into the pride lands and the kingdom was beginning to look like a wasteland. She had begun to convince everyone that it was all Kata's fault and that they needed to get rid of him and Scar in order to make things better for them. Aniu reproached the young angry lioness for her hate filled words, and since then there had been a rift growing between the two.

It was not long when Zazu flew to where Sarabi was and his news appeared grim. It took time for him to speak but when the major domo did they learned that Scar had been deciding on whether he should banish all of the male lions before they had fully grown or simply have the hyenas deal with them.

Every lioness with sons began to cry in fear for what might befall their children. Nearly all of them gathered in secret to try and discuss a solution to the problem Scar had created while he went to the lengths to secure his position on the throne. His extremeness seemed to show more as the land was slowly dying as the days went by, as if reflecting the darkness in the new king's heart. The setting of the kingdom and the lack of proper pray to hunt, thanks to the hyenas was making everyone's mood worse than it should be.

Aniu growled deeply at the thought of Scar actually considering letting the hyenas do away with any of the boys on the fear that they might overthrow him. She also knew that no one that was close to Scar would help them. Suddenly a thought came to the white lioness, _'Unless...'_

After telling the others that she needed to go see her daughter, Aniu hurried to where her daughter was sleeping and gently woke her.

"Mom?" Nanami asked, still half asleep as she looked up, still drowsy from her deep sleep, to her mother.

The grim look on her face made the shy lioness as scared as her mother, who with a heavy heart explained what Scar was planning to do. She told the young white lioness of her thoughts as Aniu asked, "Do you think he will help us?"

"I...I don't know Mother, he's still hurting after what Alakshmi pulled since last time they met..." Nanami answered sadly away. Aniu sat next to her daughter.

Knowing what must be done, Aniu looked down to her daughter and asked, "Please? For your friends?"

"But he's my friend too..." Nanami said as she felt that she would be betraying Katas trust greatly.

Hugging her daughter to her, Aniu soothed, "I know...but if you can't convince him to help then the others will be killed..."

Nanami let some tears fall before taking a deep breath, knowing what she has to do to help the other cubs escape. She pulled away from her mother and began her walk to where the new prince of the Pridelands was to ask for his help even though she suspect what his answer might be.

* * *

><p>(I hope everyone has a great Memorial day. please let me know what you think after reading and reviewing.)<p> 


End file.
